


【all義】偏心與花環

by Rose73258451



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-18
Updated: 2020-01-18
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:09:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22302391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rose73258451/pseuds/Rose73258451
Relationships: all tomioka giyuu
Kudos: 14





	【all義】偏心與花環

※繁中注意  
※說是all義但義勇桑很後面才出來  
※主角組x義勇  
※細節不要在意

由於調製毒藥跟療傷藥的關係，蝶居後面種了不少花，毒藥基底的紫藤花是一定的，還有各種各樣的花卉。  
禰豆子很喜歡待在這裡，一待就是一整天。  
蝴蝶忍同意她可以隨意使用這裡的花，只要不惡意摧毀就行，所以她現在正努力搞定手上的東西。  
「禰豆子，你在做甚麼？」剛結束任務回來想看看妹妹在做什麼的炭治郎盯著她看了很久，還是沒弄明白。  
禰豆子舉起手中半完成的花環給哥哥看，看起來很開心，粉色的眼睛閃啊閃的，特別好看。  
「哇，好漂亮的花環，禰豆子的手藝真好！」炭治郎揉揉妹妹的腦袋瓜，女孩的眼睛開心的瞇成一線。  
「這是要送給誰的呢？」禰豆子搖搖頭，表示她現在不想說。  
「阿，炭治郎！」遍尋不到人於是找來蝶居的善逸和伊之助跑了過來。  
「善逸？你來的正好，禰豆子手上的花環是什麼花呢？」剛好有個感覺很了解這些的人來了，他就問一下，畢竟禰豆子還不太能好好說話。  
「是牡丹花喔，泡茶喝可以養顏美容，也能減緩貧血症狀。」善逸回答他，「也是誕生花的其中一種喔。」  
「誕生花？」  
「就是生日當天的代表花喔，像小禰豆子是12月28日的生日，是石榴花，小禰豆子耳鬢邊別的那個紅花就是石榴花。」  
「欸——那善逸呢？」炭治郎來了興趣。  
「我是9月3日，是瑪格麗特，」善逸一邊說一邊拔了一朵小小的白花，「就是這個喔！」  
「什麼啊，這不是隨處可見嗎？」伊之助湊過來。  
「這麼平凡還真是對不起喔！」  
「好了好了，別吵架，」炭治郎打圓場，「善逸知道伊之助的花是什麼嗎？」  
「欸，說起來我其實不知道伊之助的生日呢。」  
「這個好像寫在我的兜擋布上！」伊之助說著就想翻出來，立刻被兩個隊友緊急制止。  
「禰豆子還在這裡你給我住手！！！」  
「好啦，4月22啦！你們兩個放手！」  
「422的話，是這個，翠菊花。」善逸摘了一朵藍色的多層花塞到伊之助手裡。  
「哇，很適合伊之助呢，跟伊之助的髮色一模一樣。」  
「那當然了！」伊之助頗為神氣，而後又像是想到什麼似的，「那權八郎呢？」  
「是炭治郎，」善逸無奈，「7月14生日，是瞿麥。」  
善逸稍微花了點時間找花，摘下一朵粉帶紫的花朵。  
「哇，真好看呢。」炭治郎接過那朵花。  
三人正在討論誰的花好看還有花語的意思，討論到一半，三個人像是察覺到了什麼，同時停止動作。  
「義勇先生！/半半羽織！」  
站在三個少年身後，原本想嚇人的義勇反而被三個人的大嗓門嚇了一跳。  
雖然他的臉仍然是波瀾不驚的面孔。  
「義勇先生，請你拿著這個！」炭治郎跑過去，把手上的瞿麥遞給義勇，那個氣勢彷彿他不收下，帶著花牌耳飾的小少年會委屈的縮角落似的。  
雖然不太懂，但他還是默默收下了。  
「啊啊啊啊炭治郎你好詐！怎麼可以搶先！」  
「權八郎你這個奸詐者！」善逸跟伊之助也跟著跑到義勇身邊，急急的遞給他手中的花。  
「……？」富岡義勇不是很懂這三個少年發生什麼事情，基於平常三個少年跟他相熟，不能讓後輩傷心，他也一併收下了，手上多處兩種顏色。  
「唔嗯！」禰豆子不甘示弱的從三人中間擠出來，一隻手背在後面，另一隻手則拿著紅色的小花。  
義勇有些呆愣。  
紅色……暖暖的，像蔦子姐姐。  
義勇伸手接過女孩遞給他的花朵，仔細將手上的花整理好後依次揉揉四人的腦袋。  
唯一的女孩似乎很開心，招招手示意他低頭。  
義勇照著做了，他的頭上被女孩帶了一串花圈。「……？」他有些疑惑的扶住頭上的花圈。  
「啊，這是牡丹花喔！」金髮的少年想了一下，「義勇先生是2月8日生日的對吧？」  
義勇點點頭，不過心裡奇怪著少年怎麼會知道他生日。  
他自己都不太記得自己的誕辰日到底是哪一天，畢竟會給他過生日的人都不在了，對於生日的慶祝他也就沒什麼特別在意。  
「牡丹花是2月8號生日的人所代表的誕生花喔！這麼說起來，下個月就是了......」金髮的少年開始跟身周的同伴們討論起來在他的生日要送他什麼。  
看著三個少年興致勃勃的說話，他沒去打斷他們的討論。  
他的視線向下移，粉色和服的女孩朝他伸出手，粉眸亮晶晶的，似乎在期待什麼。  
義勇整理好手上的花，空出一隻手將女孩抱起，「謝謝你，禰豆子，我很喜歡。」  
青年不經意間流露出的溫柔笑容，雖然非常短暫，但仍然讓三個少年看傻了眼。  
女孩似乎不受影響，笑得非常開心，伸手回抱住義勇。  
「義勇先生！麻煩下個月務必讓我們幫你慶生！」少年們的氣勢實在太過驚人，義勇愣了愣，微微點頭，算是同意了。  
四個比他小的人兒歡呼，那股開心感像是小孩似的。  
看著四個少年少女，明明許久不曾過生日的他突然期待了起來。

－FIN

總之就是前幾天那個生日花官圖出來的腦洞  
特別去查了一下五個人的花和資料，估計之後有可能拿來寫成文↓  
義勇：牡丹，花語雍華富貴、圓滿、濃情  
炭治郎：瞿麥，花語純潔的愛、才能、思慕、大膽  
禰豆子：石榴，成熟的美麗、富貴、子孫滿堂  
善逸：瑪格麗特，期待的愛、驕傲、滿意、喜悅  
伊之助：翠菊，官圖上是藍色的所以只打藍色的花語，意思是永恆的愛情

這樣一看好像都跟角色挺有關的?不過幾乎都是糖中帶刀


End file.
